The present invention relates generally to liners, more particularly to replaceable liners, and specifically to replaceable liners for the discharge end of a rotary grinding mill or the like.
It is well known that the discharge end of a rotary grinding mill or the like, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,882, is subjected to extreme abrasive wear due to the ground material passing therethrough. Discharge diaphram assemblies formed of discharge castings, grates, and wear plates, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,882, are used in grinding mills in an attempt to maximize the useful life of the machines. However, it is necessary to form the discharge diaphram assembly out of very expensive material such as Ni-Hard iron. Furthermore, the discharge diaphram assembly of the prior art, after being worn by the ground material, had to be removed and replaced piece by piece, which is expensive in both labor and also down time in that the grinding mill cannot be operated for significant periods during replacement of the discharge diaphram assembly.
Thus, a need has arisen in the art for a replaceable liner for insertion into the discharge castings such that the liners can be inexpensively replaced with substantial savings in labor and down time and also allowing the discharge diaphram assembly to be made of less costly material.
Past attempts to provide such a replaceable liner have not proven successful and have, in instances, failed to remain in place at least in view of the extremely hostile environment.